Will Phan Last?
by EggyDanosaur
Summary: Phil and Dan discover that they are meant to be - but with all kinds of trouble getting in their way, will the love last?
1. Flatmates

Dan's POV:

I sat alone in my bedroom, playing Skyrim and Sonic until I was tired enough to fall asleep. Yeah, not the most interesting life.

I was to move out of my childhood home in three days, to live in a flat in Manchester with my best friend Phil Lecter. My bedroom was full of boxes and packaging. I was looking forward to it, but I was also dreading the moment I would have to tell Phil the truth.

The truth, the truth, the truth. Why? Why this, why now? Well, it couldn't be stopped now that it had started.

Love. Yes, this was the beginning of Phan. Phan, the shipped couple all over the internet. I'd had heard of it and had tried to hide it, but my love for Phil had grown too strong.

Still in private. It must be in private.

But it must happen. Our subscribers were counting on it.

Phil's POV:

I was positioning a sofa in our new flat when the door was unlocked and I heard a bang as Dan - as I was sure it would be - closed it again. I dropped the end of the sofa I was carrying in excitement to see my best friend again, but it landed on my recently healed toe and I hopped around the room, trying to ease the pain by squeezing it with my two hands. Not the cleverest way to heal a toe.

Our friends PJ and Chris we're over to help rearrange the flat. Somebody old had lived here before us, I was sure, because it was looked like it had emerged from the 50s before we made it considerably more modern.

"Dan! You're here!" Chris called. "Help us move this sofa will ya?"

**So, heyz guys! Sorry this is quite a short chapter but I am so tired at the moment and I need to get some sleep urgently! Another chapter coming soon!**

**- EggyDanosaur x**


	2. DIY

Phil's POV:

Dan came into the lounge-to-be and smiled at us.

"Hey guys! What did you need help with?"

"Oh, just moving this sofa," Chris explained quickly. Dan nodded and soon the lounge was looking considerably more lounge-like.

We stood back to admire our work, went back to tweak a few cushions and then we were done.

We flopped down on the newly positioned couch and flicked on the TV to watch a movie.

"I'll get some snacks," PJ called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Peej!" Me and Chris chorused. Dan picked the film, and soon we were all ready. I pressed play.

Dan's POV:

I helped Chris, Phil and PJ move the sofa and then we got to work watching a movie. When it was done Peej and Chris said their goodbyes and left Phil and I to our own devices - otherwise known as failing at DIY.

We had both told our subscribers on YouTube that we were going to be flatmates, and they had asked for a DIY video, so we decided to build a wardrobe.

Those instructions must have been made to be impossible. I swear, that was fucking HARD. Eventually we accomplished it, but I was ready to die.

I told them I was a fail at household stuff.

Phil's POV:

"Shall I edit this now or later?" I asked Dan at 10pm. Don't get me wrong, I like to sleep. I mean, who doesn't? But that night I wasn't ready to go to bed. I was too excitable.

"Do it tomorrow," Dan said, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. He sure does care about his Danosaurs.

Seeing Dan on Twitter reminded me to check up on my Phillions. As usual, I had hundreds of things to reply to, so I replied to as many as I could then I went to my room and collapsed into bed.

**So, hey again guys! I've had some really great feedback about this story so far, and I'm thinking of carrying it on for a long time, but I don't usually have that much time to write but I'll do it whenever I can. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer as time goes on as well. Thanks for everything!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	3. Uploading

Dan's POV:

My head was resting against my laptop screen, my eyes dozy and only half awake. A bag of Malteasers sat next to me on a sofa - where was I?

I sat up, took in my surroundings and remembered. I wasn't living at home anymore. I was in Manchester, with Phil.

His laptop was shut down and left on the sofa diagonal to the one I was sitting on. I rubbed my eyes then stood up and staggered sleepily to the kitchen to put the Malteasers back in the cupboard.

I took out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, the only cereal I could find, and sat down at a breakfast bar.

Yes, we had a breakfast bar.

Phil's POV:

Sitting up in bed, I glanced at the clock. 9:30. Yawning, I slipped on my dressing gown and slippers and headed out to the kitchen for breakfast. Dan was already there at the breakfast bar, eating some Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Hiya," I said as I took some bread out of the breadbin and popped it in the toaster.

Dan meowed back at me as a reply. "Hi,"

"You do know there's bread, right?" I asked him. Honey Nut Cheerios weren't his favourite cereal.

"Crap," he said, turning around to face me. "Is there really?"

"I thought this would be proof enough." I took the toast out of the toaster, put it on a plate and spread butter over it, then I sat down on the sofa with my laptop and checked my Twitter messages before beginning to edit the wardrobe video.

Dan's POV:

When I had finished my breakfast I sat down with my laptop again and began to edit the new episode of The Super Amazing Project. It was amazingly fun to make and so watching it through again was awesome.

I heard Phil laugh his adorable laugh a few times watching our hideous fail, and when he as satisfied with the editing I heard a click and I knew he had started uploading the video to YouTube.

Soon I got a notification that said: AmazingPhil has uploaded 'THE WARDROBE'. Go and watch it now!

I waited until the episode of he Super Amazing Project was uploaded to watch it, but I couldn't stop laughing.

**Wow, two chapters in one day. It is SO late now and I am exhausted so I need to go...bye, minions! I love you all!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	4. Crash

Phil's POV:

When I had got changed I went back on Twitter to reply to some more comments and messages etc.

"Phil, I think I'm gonna go to Starbucks in a few minutes," I heard Dan say. "Do you wanna come?"

I agreed immediately. His smile could get me to do anything.

We were walking to Starbucks, which was just across the road, when it happened. A stupid, _stupid_ Range Rover was right in front of us one second, the next we were both on the floor, and I was aching all over.

"Dan?" I croaked. There was no reply. I tried to turn my head to see where he was, and he was just about a metre away. His eyes were shut and he had a few cuts and gashes, and he seemed to be asleep. My arm ached and stung like crazy but I guess I was in a better state than him.

An old lady hobbled over to me as quickly as she could. "Are you alright, young man?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so, but my friend isn't," I replied uneasily. "Please, call an ambulance."

Dan's POV:

I heard Phil calling me. "Dan?"

I tried to reply, to tell him that I was okay and that I was fine, we could go to Starbucks and buy a coffee like every other day, but I couldn't open my mouth. It wouldn't obey me.

"Phil, it's okay, I'm fine," I longed to yell at him over the overwhelming noise of...traffic? What had happened to me? Was I unconscious? And where was Phil?

I ached all over and as an addition to not being able to speak, I also couldn't move. I felt like I was being lifted up on something comfortable but also uncomfortable because of my aching body.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" I wanted to scream. I guess I would have to learn to be more patient.

Phil's POV:

"You're okay, Dan," I soothed uneasily. He was okay, right? I hoped so. Thank God for that woman - I left my phone at the flat and everybody watching seemed to be in such a state of shock at the crash that they hadn't bothered to help.

I looked out of the window, and we were nearing the hospital at a speedingly fast rate. I hoped Dan would be fine, but it didn't seem likely that he would come out unscathed at this rate. He couldn't speak and he seemed to be permanently asleep, but the doctors said that he would need be put into a drug-induced coma when we got to the hospital, so he wouldn't feel the pain or the operations that needed to be done.

I don't know much about medical things, but that didn't sound good.

**Hey again! Sorry about what happened but everything seemed perfect, so I needed a little action. I won't be able to upload very often after tomorrow so sorry if I'm away for what may seem like ages, but I'll soon be back! Thanks for everything!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	5. Video Marathon

Phil's POV:

I sat next to Dan's hospital bed, looking down on his emotionless face. The face which used to be full of laughter and joy. The face which always smiled, and the face which made me laugh countless amounts of times every day. The face which was now sleeping, soundlessly and emotionlessly.

As the days passed I began to watch more of our collab videos, but more often the earlier ones. When I got to the really old AmazingDans and philisnotonfires, I don't like to admit it, but I almost cried.

"Giraffes don't make noises! How many times have we been over this?" I heard the younger Dan laugh. My face broke into a grin, looking down at the screen. When the video was finished, I just clicked on another one, and before I knew it I was on a marathon - of videos, that is. I would never run (or walk) a marathon. I would cough up my lungs after five minutes.

When I had successfully watched every one of the existing four philisnotonfires, I looked back to Dan on the bed. He looked almost...sad. After I had just watched him laughing for around three hours, seeing his emotionless face was terrible. Right as that emotion storm hit me, the door opened slowly. The faces of PJ and Chris peeked inside the room.

"Hey Peej, Chris," I said, closing my laptop.

"Hi Phil," PJ replied. "How is he?"

Chris shut the door and came over as I replied truthfully. "I don't know."

It was true. Because Dan was in this...coma thing, I had no idea how he was doing. The nurses and doctors had refused to tell anybody about how he was as well, so basically he wasn't just in a coma...he was in his own world.

Dan's POV:

I could hear them. All of them. I heard the door open then close again. I heard the rest of the Fantastic Foursome talk about me, without me. But not in a bad way - I hoped.

"How is he?" I heard PJ say.

"I don't know," Phil replied.

My mind was a shitstorm.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_I'm fine, okay._

_This isn't as bad as DAN IS ON FIRE, surely!_

_What are they doing here?!_

And then their voices blurred together and everything was silent.

* * *

**Hi again! I wasn't sure whether to make this part really short or not. I don't want it to drag on forever, but then I also don't want it to be too short and unrealistic. Can you tell me in the reviews how many more chapters you think he should be in hospital for?**

**Thanks guys! As ever, I love you all! Adios Amigos**

**~EggyDanosaur**


	6. Over-reactive

Phil's POV:

Peej and Chris stayed for the rest of that day, then went back to their houses. They kept coming back until a week had passed, and by then the doctors had finally decided share some information with us.

"He is slowly recovering," Doctor Jeffers said, looking at his clipboard then turning his head to us. "Even in his state at the moment, we can tell that he'll be out of here soon."

I was too impatient, though. "How soon?" I asked.

"In around a month, but maybe more or maybe less." He sighed. "We can't tell for certain, yet. It's undetermined."

A few nights afterwards, Dan's family came back. They had visited twice already, but they were on holiday in Sicily when it happened so they took an early flight home to see him.

His mother leant over him and muttered into his ear, "Its okay, Danny boy. You're going to be fine."

His father stood awkwardly next to her, looking down at Dan's face with sadness and sorrow clearly displayed in his eyes.

His brother stood with his back against the wall. His arms were folded and he 'humphed' as he came inside the room. _Doesn't he care about his own brother? _I wondered. _I couldn't not care if my older brother got knocked down my a car and then got put in a drug induced coma..._

I had never thought of it like that before, even though it was painstakingly obvious. He had to care, surely. I mean, I had seen his tweets about how much he hates Dan and the Danosaurs, and how he deleted his Tumblr account because Dan's fans kept pestering him after Dan accidently mentioned his name in a liveshow.

I pushed the thought from my mind. He must have a love for Dan, deep inside his soul. It was probably buried under many other things, but it must be there. Or maybe he was just jealous, because Dan was getting all of the attention - but Dan was in a coma! He couldn't _not _get all the attention.

_Phil, you're getting too over-reactive again, _I reminded myself, shaking my head.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry that this was a short chapter - to make up for it, there will be another chapter either later today or tomorrow! And yes, I know I haven't posted a chapter in AGES, but I had exams and had to revise loads - although I am influenced by Dan more than I healthily should be, so I procrastinated more than revised. Anyway, yes, there will be another chapter today.** **Adois amigos!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


	7. Recovery

Dan's POV:

I could hear them all around me. From every direction. It sounded like I was in a cinema with surround sound and their voices were coming at me from every direction. I heard my mum and my dad talking to me, then asking Phil a few questions. I heard a loud 'humph' as well, and I knew that my fucking brother had arrived. I wanted to sink into the bed and rip my face off, but I couldn't move and to be honest, I was quite fond of my face and was in no hurry to lose it.

*Time Skip, Because There Is Nothing Else Interesting In The Hospital*

Phil's POV:

Over the last few nights, I had returned to the flat to sleep. On Tuesday morning, I got a call from Doctor Jeffers.

"Mr. Lester?" He said as I picked up.

"Yeah," I said sleepily, shoving my glasses onto my face. I looked at the clock - 8:30am.

"Mr. Howell has awoken. If you would care -"

I didn't need to hear any more. "I'M COMING!" I shouted with excitement down the phone, as I hung up and shoved some clothes on. I was immediately awake.

I arrived at the hospital, walking so quickly that I was nearly running to the ward. I had to get stopped by three nurses, and each time they said,

"Please try not to run in the corridors. You may bash into something."

I nodded to each of them and carried on speed-walking down the corridors. They shook their heads at me, grinning as I sped off. Soon I reached Dan's ward, and I burst the door open.

Dan's parents were crowded around the bed, with Doctor Jeffers standing in one corner. I walked over, now slowly and quietly.

Dan's POV:

I sat up and saw Phil entering the room. I grinned and said, "Giraffes don't make noises."

Phil smiled sadly, and I didn't manage to see any more because my mum hugged me tightly and my vision blurred because her jumper covered my eyes.

Phil's POV:

"So, what actually happened to me?" Dan asked as we walked home the following day.

I turned to him in disbelief. "Don't you remember any of it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, we were walking to Starbucks." I began. "You said you wanted to go, and you asked me if I wanted to come with you, so I said yes. As we were walking, a car drove past too quickly and knocked you down. An old lady ran the ambulance and they drove us to the hospital. I hardly got hurt, but you needed to be put into a drug induced coma so that they could treat your injuries. Your parents and I were worried that you wouldn't wake up again, but you did, and then...here we are."

Dan smiled. "I'm a survivor," He sang, throwing his head back.

"I'm not gon' give up," We sang in harmony. "I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder," We cracked up and walked faster over the zebra crossing and back to the flat.

* * *

**So here's the extra chapter guys! Sorry that the last few chapters have really sucked, but I need ideas for this storyline _urgently, _so please message me if you have any good ideas! I will thank you down here in the A/N, plus everybody else who has stuck with this stupid story up until now - even if you leave later - which wouldn't be surprising. But I love you all for reading up until now! Adois amigos!**

**EggyDanosaur x**


End file.
